


The Next Okumara Twins

by Marianokasa



Series: Anime Mpregs [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aww, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet, after anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nine months of waiting, Yukio gets to see his new additions to the family. Mpreg! Rin X Yukio</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Okumara Twins

**Author's Note:**

> A simple one shot for my favorite incest pair. I will try different types of Mpregs like before, after birth, general lives, and etc. As usual, hope you enjoy the fanfic and I will see you guys later with more!

Yukio couldn't stop shaking. Nine months of waiting and preparing for them, nine months of craziness and confusion, and nine months of love and happiness came to this. He sat outside of his and his lover's room with Izumo, Shima, Ryuji, Konekomaru, Shiemi, and Paku.  
"Don't worry Yuki. He will be fine with Shura and Mephisto.", Shiemi assured him. "That's the problem... Mephisto.", Yukio sighed.  
"Eh, don't worry, Rin can handle him... Right?" Shima said.  
"AAGGHHHH! YOU STUPID CLOWN! OWWW!" A scream was heard through the the door.  
"Damn you Mephisto! Get out!" Shura's voice yelled as she opened the door and kicked him out before closing it again. "That answer your question Shima?" Izumo sighed.  
"Yep."  
"Well. I'll be taking my leave! Yukio, congratulations on today.", Mephisto exclaimed before vanishing.  
Two more hours has past until Shura opened the door.  
"Daddy first.", Shura said.  
Yukio stood up and took a deep breath. He walked inside with Shura closing the door and saw Rin, covered in sweat, in their bed holding two bundles of joy in blankets. He was propped up with pillows behind him and covered with blankets. Yukio walked up to him with a smile.  
"Hey.", Rin said in a hoarse voice, "Meet our lovely twin girls."  
He sat down besides him and took the one on the left. The one Yukio is holding has black hair with teal eyes while the other one has brown hair with blue eyes and a mole on her right cheek.  
"They're beautiful.", Yukio whispered and kissed Rin's cheek.  
"What should we name them?" Rin asked. "I think Yuka for the one I am holding, and Rika for the other one.", Yukio answered.  
"I like those names. Yuka and Rika, welcome to the Okumara Family.", Rin chuckled as they grabbed their parents' fingers.  
The rest of their friends came in and admired the twin girls and congratulated the new parents.  
"I can see it now; these two will be exactly like you guys.", Shura sighed with a smile. "Maybe.", Yukio added.  
The others let the new parents have their time alone with the kids.  
"It's gonna be one new journey Yukio. Ready for parenthood?" Rin asked with a smirk.  
"Is that a question? Of course I'll be ready Love.", Yukio chuckled as they started to fall asleep with their babies. 

'And I will always protect our family.'

**Author's Note:**

> Late Notes: that Mephisto is just annoying them, but this is for those who didn't know what he did. ALSO! for those who read this before Aug. 6, I changed Ellie's name to Rika,or Rikka in other names, because as I reread it, it didn't really seem to connect well, so I have changed it.


End file.
